HATE
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke hates a lot of things... *Might be confusing... Mpreg.* *ON HOLD*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… ****or Sasuke. Mpreg… sorry if you don't like…. SadD.**

**Hate- ****SasuNaru**

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" a familiar voice yelled behind me. I smiled as I turned to see the blonde running towards me. He tackled me to the ground and I started laughing… Yes, Sasuke Uchiha **does **laugh, but only for Naruto. The blonde had me trapped in a hug. "I'm glad you're finally home!!!" he yelled, drawing interested looks from the crowd that had gathered around us. Naruto didn't seem to notice and I didn't care. Let them watch.

"I'm glad I'm home to, dobe," I said as I wrapped my arms around Naruto. I missed being able to see him everyday. Tsunade sent me on a two month mission. If only she weren't my boss… She caused me to be separated from _**My**_ blonde. Then Naruto bent down to whisper in my ear only loud enough for me and him to hear.

"I missed you so much. It was so boring… and lonely… and kiss-free… and I actually got to go to sleep. No one was here to… keep me up…" he whispered seductively.

"Well, I **am** tired. We can go to bed if you want," I whispered back. He kissed my neck before getting up. No one saw him kiss my neck so no one saw me gently grab his butt. He slightly jumped but then regained his composure. "I'm sleepy," he yawned. It was very convincing. "I'm going home." Then he walked away after giving me a hug. Before he released me, he whispered, "I'll beat you home, teme."

"Bet?" I whispered with a smirk.

"Believe it."

"If I win?" I asked already knowing what I wanted.

"Anything," he whispered seductively. Naruto was so… so… sexy. "And if **I** win?"

"Whatever." He released me and we went our separate ways. I knew I was going to win… Naruto has never beaten me. I knew every single route to the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto moved in with me about two years ago. It was about six months after I had come back from Orochimaru's. Tsunade only allowed me to return because of Naruto. I've spent the last two years gaining her and the village's trust. I told them all I know about the Sound village and the Akatsuki. It was as if I were a spy. This mission I had just returned from was to insure that my allegiance was with Tsunade and the rest of Konoha. Naruto was the only one who never lost faith in me. Leaving was the wrong choice and I had accepted all the consequences. Now I have Naruto and I don't ever plan on leaving.

My house was in sight and I picked up pace. Naruto was going to lose and when he did he would be screaming-

"SASUKE!!!!"

Pause…

Was that-

"I WON!!!!"

Yes. It was, but how? I never lost these kinds of things.

I was wrapped in a pair of tan arms and was dragged inside of our home. Then I was pushed onto the floor with a laughing blonde straddling my waist. He bent down low… "I won, teme… Do you know what I want?" he whispered into my ear. His breath in my ear sent a shiver down my spine.

"What?" I whispered as I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eye. He blushed but didn't turn away. "What do you want, dobe?" I asked as I kissed his whiskered cheeks. I felt him slightly shiver just like I had done. When he did it though, it was completely arousing. I flipped us so I was on top. We never broke eye contact. I kissed his neck and he shivered again.

"Stop that, teme. You're influencing what I want." He pushed me slightly. I smirked at him and sat up.

"Well, what do you want, dobe?"

"To get off the floor… and go somewhere else…" he said as he looked at the stairs. Our room was up there.

"Fine," I said as I pulled him up.

He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. He stopped right in front of the door to our room. Then he tuned to me and smiled. "I won and I have to tell you something. And I don't want you to freak out or anything. Promise you'll be opened minded and believe me… even if I sound completely crazy."

"I promise." His behavior was confusing me. "So you want me to believe you?"

"Exactly," he smiled.

He gently grabbed my arms and put them around his waist. I pulled him to me. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and stood on his tip toes so he could give me a gentle kiss. His forehead was pressed to mine as he talked. "Sasuke Uchiha… I love you. I always have and always will… I loved you even after you left, and I love you now… that I'm..." He kissed me deeply and when he pulled away he said, "Surprise." Then he pulled away and opened the door to our room. He pulled me inside and led me to the bed. He sat me down on the bed and went to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled something out. It looked like a picture. I was really confused, what's the surprise? I looked around the room. There were roses and candles… and chocolate syrup? I smirked as Naruto turned around. He was holding a black frame with one hand and his other hand was placed on his belly.

I stood up and went over to him. He handed me the picture frame and looked into my eyes as I looked at the picture. I was even more confused with the picture… what was it supposed to mean? It was an ultrasound? I stared into Naruto's eyes not knowing what to say. I was utterly confused.

Naruto smiled before he grabbed my hand. He must have noticed how confused I was. Then he placed my hand on is belly and pressed down gently. Then I felt something… and my breath caught in my throat.

He looked at my shocked expression, "Surprised?" he asked with a shaky smile.

I could think of no words to describe how, or what, I felt… only actions. I put the picture down and grabbed Naruto's face in my hands. Then I kissed him so passionately that it left me dizzy. Then I wrapped my arms around him tightly and picked him up off the ground and spun around. I kissed him again… and again… and again. "Are… you… serious?" I asked between kisses. It was a very dumb question, but I don't care.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. Then a familiar lustful look appeared in his beautiful blue eyes. He pushed me down on the bed and kissed me. Then he got off and started to take off his shirt. I decided to help him. He blushed but allowed me to unbutton his pants. Then he helped me get my shirt and pants off. We were left in only our boxers and he was back on top of me. Then we were kissing…and "What's the syrup for?" I asked, just now remembering it.

"What do you want to put it on?" he asked mischievously.

"Mmmm… you." I reached over and grabbed the bottle of syrup and opened it. I put some on my finger and then licked it off. Then I put more on my finger and let Naruto lick it off. Then I put some on Naruto's finger and licked it off. Then I poured it on Naruto's chest and pushed him down so he was lying down. Then I licked the syrup off.

The afternoon continued with me pouring syrup on Naruto before licking it off. When we ran out of syrup we started to just kiss… which led to more passionate things… which led to Naruto screaming-

"Sasuke!!!!" I turned to see Sakura running towards me. Her voice annoyed me to no end. I hate her loudness. She never left me alone now a days even though everyone else kept their distance. Her hair was still cut short and it was too bright. I hate pink.

The end might confuse you. Sorry. Any Questions… just review and I'll explain.


End file.
